The wrong end of the stick
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Gibbs goes to Jenny's office and see's something but gets the wrong end of the stick. Jibbs one shot fluff


**This is really random and kind of pointless but then isn't that what most of my one shots are? Tiva-Fiva came up with this I just wrote it. **

The wrong end of the stick.

Gibbs was in a good mood for once. He was in a good mood for a number of reasons, one being it was a Friday meaning no work for the next two days and two it meant he could hopefully spend two days in the company of a beautiful redhead.

He had been ecstatic when she had said yes when he had asked her out for dinner a number of weeks ago and they had been on many dates since and were most defiantly growing closer, he could feel himself falling in love with her all over again.

A new side of Jenny came to light a more relaxed and care free Jenny, the Jenny he had known and loved for so many years and hoped to continue too.

Many people only saw her with her director mask on but he always saw past it and saw the woman who was hidden underneath dying to be discovered.

So as he sat in the darkened bullpen waiting for his computer to shut down he contemplated whether to go home and work on his boat alone or go up to Jenny's office and ask if she would like to get something to eat.

He smiled to himself; he knew what he wanted to do with his evening.

So he got out of his chair and shoved his phone, keys and wallet in his pocket before heading up the stairs to Jenny's office taking two at a time. As he made his way up the steps he began to wonder if Jenny really did want to give them a second chance or if she was just trying to be nice.

Gibbs pushed the thought to the back of his mind saying that if she was just being nice she would eventually say 'enough'.

As he walked into Cynthia's area he noticed she had gone and that there was a glow of a light coming from Jenny's office.

He opened the door slowly and was shocked and hurt at what he saw.

Jenny sitting on the corner of her desk with one leg crossed over the other opposite a man with dark brown hair and green eyes sitting in a chair.

He saw how the man said something making her laugh and she reached over and shoved his shoulder making him laugh as well. Gibbs couldn't help but feel anger rise in him.

Jenny then felt someone else's presence in the room. She looked up and smile when she saw Gibbs standing in the door way. "Jethro" she said with a smile but was then confused when she watched the man she had always been in love with walk away angrily.

Jenny jumped of the desk and ran out of her office and after him "Jethro" she said trying to get him to stop but it was no use.. The dark haired, green eyed man hot on her heels.

"Special agent Gibbs" she said hands on her hips as she came onto the catwalk in front of MTAC.

Gibbs turned showing the pain and anger that was evident in his facial expression and in his eyes. "Work hours are over Jen you can use that on me" he growled.

"Fine, Jethro would you stop and let me explain" Jenny asked whishing he would listen as he had got the most wrong end of the stick he could have.

"No, Jen I think it's time you listen to me" Gibbs said stepping closer to the redhead " Have I not been clear by my intentions and messages I've been sending you lately or do you really feel nothing for me, I'm not a guy of words Jen you should know that by now I try and use actions to say how I feel, I thought you understood that I was asking you for a second chance, I thought you understood that I was trying to tell you that I love you with every bone in my body sometimes so much it physically hurts and then I walk in and your with another guy" Gibbs said anger evident in his voice and love evident in his eyes.

Jenny couldn't help but smile at Gibbs's words. He was confused when Jenny stepped forward and touched his cheek with her hand "Your message and intentions where very clear Jethro, I love you too, I'm so sorry for everything" She said before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lovingly on the lips.

Gibbs loved the feeling of being so close to the woman he love and having her kiss him with those perfect ruby red lips.

When they pulled away they were both left breathless he rested his head against hers and looked lovingly into each other's eyes seeing the love they harboured to each other.

"So who's the guy Jen" the tall dark haired man said grinning at seeing a woman he cared for and loved was happy.

Jenny smiled moving her arms from around Jethro's neck and taking one of his hands in hers as she lead Gibbs towards the dark haired man "Jethro this is my brother Derek, Derek this is Jethro" Jenny introduced them. Gibbs suddenly felt very stupid for how wrong he had got the situation.

Jenny noticed this and kissed Gibbs on the cheek to make him feel better. "Derek is a surgeon in Seattle and has come to visit with his wife Meredith" she said with a smile.

She was proud of her little brother he had become what he had always wanted to be from a very young age ever since she had walked into her bedroom one day and found his with a headless Barbie in his hand trying to see what was inside or when she would walk past his bedroom and he would be pretending to operate on one of his teddy's, Jenny couldn't help but silently laugh at the memories that came to her mind.

A shrill cry of a phone brought from her thoughts. Jenny blinked and found Derek bringing out his phone "It's Meredith" he explained with a smile. "Hey…yeah…I'm leaving now, see you soon love you too" He said before shutting the phone ending the call. "Sorry Jen I better go" Derek said hugging his sister and kissing her cheek before turning to Gibbs "Nice to meet you Jethro" he said offering his hand and Gibbs took and shook it "Look after her will you" Derek said smiling at his sister.

"I will" Gibbs said pulling Jenny close to him.

"Call me tomorrow" Jenny said watching her brother walk away and disappear behind the elevator doors.

Jenny then turned and went back into her office and Gibbs followed her and sat in the chair Derek had been occupying.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" he asked with a slight pout not liking the fact she had kept a simple thing like that from him and sitting forward in the chair.

"I also have three other sisters and my mother's alive, you?" Jenny asked with a smile but getting a 'that's not helping' look form Gibbs.

"Only child, only have dad left but you already knew that why didn't you tell me Jen?" Gibbs asked not wanting to keep secrets anymore.

"When we were in Paris I wasn't on good terms with my family it's only recently I have made contact with them" Jenny explained with a smile. "I love you Jethro" she said leaning down and kissing him to show how much he truly meant to her.

"I love you too Jen" he said once they parted watching as she grabbed her bag and coat.

"Jethro, why did you come up here anyway?" she asked walking towards the door and smiling when he held it open for her.

"I was going to ask you out to dinner" he said with a smile.

"Come on then,you're buying" Jenny said walking out of the room.

Gibbs smiled before turning off the light and shutting the door "Of course"

**What did you think Please review.**

**The Derek being her brother is a thing I have used from my other story a grey judgment. **

**Thanks Tiva-Fiva for coming up with this.**


End file.
